Shinigami
by Dayome-chan Dragneel
Summary: El olor de la sangre, el fuego, el humo, el dolor de los golpes, los gritos de sus padres... Esas eran las cosas que Marinette recordaba, salvada por un grupo de personas que le enseñaron a pelear, convirtiéndola en un arma, a sus 19 años sanguinaria y fría. Sus destino se entrelazara con el de Adrien que busca a sus padres desaparecidos. ¿será que encuentran lo que buscan?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Corre...

Corre y no te detengas...

¡demonios!

¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?

Un rubio corría, tratando de huir de varios hombres que pedían su cabeza, ¿Por qué? No tenía ni idea, sin embargo la carta de su padre que dijo que se iría a buscar a su madre lo dejo desconcertado, un simple viaje de vacaciones a China terminó en tragedia.

Su madre desapareció hace una semana, su padre apenas en la mañana.

Su padre decidió dejarlo atrás, pensando que así podría protegerlo, que gran error.

Precisamente ahora se encontraba corriendo por su vida, había salido a ver si podía hacer algo para encontrar a su padre, sin embargo unos hombres lo interceptaron diciendo que debían matar al heredero Agreste, empezó a correr al azar llegando a adentrarse en el bosque.

En su carrera de repente se tropezo con la raíz de un árbol que sobresalía de la tierra, maldijo su suerte una vez más mientras intentaba levantarse y volver a correr, de repente alguien lo levantó del suelo, era un hombre con pasamontañas, vestido completamente de negro.

-¿qué quieren conmigo y con mi familia?- pregunto mientras el hombre que lo atrapó lo mantenía abrazado del cuello amenazandole con una daga.

Ni el hombre que lo apresaba, ni el que se acercó con otra daga, respondieron, en su lugar ambos amenazaron con sus dagas en cortarle el cuello. Sus ojos enfocaron algo brillante que se acercaba a gran velocidad hacía ellos, sólo atinó a gritar e intentar safarse del agarre de esos tipos, de repente aquello brillante reveló ser una daga, que se clavó en la frente del que lo sostenía haciendo que el agarre se aflojara, el otro hombre miró a sus alrededores asustado.

-¿qué...?- iba a preguntar, cuando un fuerte grito femenino resono entre los árboles.

No supo reaccionar y para cuando se dio cuenta su cara fue manchada con la sangre del otro tipo que lo perseguía, una lanza se enterró desde su espalda, atravezandole el corazón y sobresaliendo de su cuerpo, haciendo que la punta afilada de la lanza casi tocará su nariz .

Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse, fue una celeste mirada salvaje, una cabellera negra azulada y un niveo rostro manchado de sangre...


	2. Escondido

Aclaraciones

Hola, me presento, soy Dayome, la autora de este fic, este es un pequeño proyecto que tenía en mente y no podia sacarmelo de la cabeza, espero que les guste y a continuación dare una pequeña explicación de ciertas cosas que quizá podrian ser confusas, espero y no se salten esta nota de autor.

Primero: algunos personajes no tienen sus nombres originales, es decir los dados por su creador Tomas Astruc, esto no sera asi siempre ya que el cambio de nombres tiene su razón de ser y espero no sea muy fastidioso para las personas que vayan a darse el tiempo de leer esto, dicho esto pondre los nombres con los que podran identificar a dichos personajes.

Lu Xian es Marinette

Meiling es Tikki

Como dije los nombres tienen su razón de ser y es necesario para la trama de nuestra historia en todo caso las caracteristicas fisicas mencionadas de cada personaje seran puntos que pondre para que sea mas facil identificarlas.

Segundo: no tengo fechas fijas ni tiempos determinados para actualizar, esto debido a mis ocupaciones de la universidad, en el caso de este fic tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, ya que este sera escrito y editado desde mi celular, a diferencia de mis otros fics que escribo desde la computadora, asi que en este fic las actualizaciones seran un tanto más rapidas.

Espero no haberte cansado querido lector, sin mas espero disfrutes este capitulo.

Capitulo I: Escondido

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron lentamente, su cabeza se encontraba aturdida, sólo recordaba que lo perseguían unos tipos y que una chica...

-¡AGH!- se queja al sentir un dolor en su cabeza, a su mente acude el recuerdo de la hermosa chica que lo salvo, sus salvajes ojos. Simplemente impresionante.

-¿dónde estoy?- se pregunta, enseguida nota que sus ropas son diferentes a las habituales, son... estilo chino, como la ropa de entrenamiento que vio en los primeros días al pasar por una academia, ¿Acaso la chica lo llevo a un centro de entrenamiento?

No, no era eso.

Los centros de entrenamiento incluso en el interior estaban remodelados y adecuados al tiempo actual.

Entonces...

Su rostro se ilumina al reconocer la estructura del cuarto en el que se encuentra la estructura en general es antigua, había visto fotos en libros, ilustraciones, sin embargo nada de eso se comparaba con lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento, el cuarto era exactamente como el cuarto de un templo antiguo, lo único que podría considerarse actual, es la cama, una cama estilo occidental.

-debo averiguar donde estoy- se dice a si mismo y se sienta en el borde de la cama, donde sus pies se topan con un par de zapatillas blancas, bastantes sencillas.

Suspira, se levanta una vez que se pone las zapatillas y a medio camino de llegar a la puerta, esta se abre, revelando a un anciano de baja estatura que lo mira con una sonrisa.

-has despertado al fin- menciona, el asiente agradecido de haber tenido clases de idioma chino, por alguna razón se siente seguro con la presencia del anciano.

-¿podría decirme en donde me encuentro?-

-en la academia Shinigami- su rostro muestra extrañes, así que al final terminó siendo una academia de todos modos, piensa.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunta curioso.

-mi nombre es Fu, soy quien dirige y entrena en esta academia-

-¿no preguntará nada sobre mi?-

-No hace falta, eres Adrien Agreste, hijo de Gabriel y Emile-

Adrien asiente, aunque aún está un poco confundido.

-sigueme por favor- pide Fu saliendo de la habitación, Adrien analiza la situación y decide seguir al anciano al no encontrar otra opción, de pronto en él surge una duda.

-¿Por qué se llama academia Shinigami? Estamos en China. ¿No se supone que los shinigamis son de la mitología japonesa?- pregunta curioso Adrien.

-te contaré todo mientras comes tu desayuno, has pasado 2 días inconciente- Adrien se sorprende por la aclaración del anciano, quiere preguntar el porque y Fu, como si leyera sus pensamientos responde.

-mi alumna a sido quien te a traído aqui, sin embargo el lugar donde te encontró esta muy lejos de aquí, asi que tuvo que usar un veneno especial que sólo te induce al sueño, sólo así le resultaste más ligero para traerte hasta acá- Muy sorprendido, quiere preguntar el nombre de la chica que lo salvo, nuevamente el hombre adivina sus pensamientos.

-le dicen ladybug, pero no te metas con ella niño, te a salvado la vida, pero no la malinterpretes, es mejor que te mantengas alejado de ella, aunque quizas sea necesario- el traga en seco, tratando de comprender el trasfondo de sus palabras.

Llegan a un comedor, en cuanto entran, los estudiantes vestidos con la misma ropa que el se ponen de pie y hacen una reverencia hacía el hombre mayor.

-buenos días maestro- saludan al unísono, Adrien mira sorprendido a todos los estudiantes de la academia Shinigami mientras Fu les devuelve el saludo, la sorpresa sigue en su mirada al darse cuenta de que la mayoría de los estudiantes seguramente no pasaban de los

17 años, obviamente se nota que las edades varían, e incluso hay niños.

-supongo que tienes muchas dudas - dice el anciano con tranquilidad -vamos a sentarnos para el desayuno- le anima, le sigue por entre las mesas donde varios chicos conviven, unos conversan tranquilamente y otros provocan alboroto, nuevamente la extrañeza se hace presente en sus facciones, esta academia era diferente, en la otras por el más mínimo ruido todo el grupo quedaba castigado.

-toma asiento Adrien, te explicaré unas cuantas cosas mientras comemos- El rubio asintió y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en un cojín en el suelo, la mesa era baja acordé a las antiguas instalaciones.

-maestro Fu...-

-se lo que estás pensando, primero lo primero- dijo poniendo mirada sería de pronto -entiendo que te preguntaras el por qué del nombre de esta academia- Adrien asiente determinado a escuchar cada palabra del anciano -Como sabrás, en la mitología japonesa, los shinigamis son los dioses de la muerte, ellos se encargan de guardar el equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte, esta academia, fue fundada por un samurai, no se conoce ni la fecha ni el año exactos sólo sabemos las misiones que tenemos, durante generaciones sólo nos hemos enfocado en entrenar a los estudiantes, y como te habrás dado cuenta, la mayoria de ellos son jóvenes, son niños de la calle en su mayoría, niños a los que les dimos un hogar y le enseñamos como sobrevivir.

Desde que llegan aquí hasta el momento en el salen al mundo, se los trata bien, el entrenamiento es duro y agotador, pero les ayuda a sobrevivir al salir a la sociedad, aquí, hay chicos de todas partes del mundo, les damos una nueva identidad si así lo desean para que empiecen una vida nueva, algunos solo quieren olvidar el pasado y lo hacen cambiando de identidad- Adrien se muestra sorprendido por el relato y se pregunta cuáles son las misiones que mencionó el maestro.

-maestro Fu, ¿cuáles son las misiones de las que habla?- el maestro mantiene su expresión sería.

-Adrien, este asunto es delicado, mi estudiante te ha traído hasta aqui por alguna razón que esperaba hablar con ella en cuanto tu despertaras, no es normal que ella haga este tipo de cosas, lo que quiero decir es que, muy pocas personas saben de este lugar, si se revela nuestra ubicación o si quiera alguien llegase a escuchar algo de nosotros estaríamos en graves problemas, lo que quiero decir es que, necesito saber si puedo confiar en ti- miles de dudas se disparan en su cabeza, sin embargo comprende la situación.

-puede confiar en mi palabra- el maestro sonríe y asiente, Adrien también sonríe, sin embargo en unos segundos la sonrisa del maestro Fu desaparece y se convierte en una expresión triste.

-la academia Shinigami, se especializa en entrenar asesinos profesionales- no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa al escuchar tal aclaración, admitió que en cuanto escucho Shinigami había pensado en algo similar, pero escucharlo directamente...

Entiendo tu sorpresa con respecto a esto, sin embargo quiero que entiendas que no se puede mantener a más de 50 chicos con pequeños trabajos, es por esto que, tengo entendido que desde su fundación se especializó en esto, dado que lo único que sabemos del fundador es que era huérfano, sus compañeros le habían traicionado y estaba sólo en el mundo, a lo largo de su viaje desde Japón hasta aquí fue recogiendo niños que padecían su misma condición, los recogia y los cuidaba a lo largo del viaje, hasta que llegó a este templo abandonado, con una ubicación geográfica que le permitía vivir con tranquilidad junto con ellos, siguió recogiendo huérfanos hasta que no fue capaz de mantenerlos a todos, es entonces que los entrena y toma este tipo de trabajos, el 90% de nuestros ingresos vienen de eso, con eso podemos mantener a todos, los mayores son los que realizan los trabajos.

\- maestro yo... Entiendo, estoy sorprendido, sin embargo no diré nada-

-Adrien, ahora quiero que tomes una decisión importante, la gente que te busca es muy peligrosa, algunos de mis estudiantes ya los investigaron... Adrien, ¿quieres que te entrenemos o quieres ir a buscar a tus padres?- Adrien lo piensa, pero la línea de sus pensamientos se ve interrumpida por el golpe de la puerta y el grito de un estudiante que había salido minutos atrás y había vuelto agitado.

-¡el dragón rojo esta entrenando con Ladybug!- mencionó con una sonrisa para después correr por dónde había venido, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, todos inmediatamente dejaron sus desayunos y salieron corriendo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta confundido Adrien.

-la chica que te a salvado a retado a su compañera, es algo que pasa por lo menos tres veces al mes cada que Meiling vuelve de un trabajo-

-maestro, sobre su pregunta...- dijo Adrien, sin embargo el maestro lo interrumpió.

-piénsalo, Adrien, en la tarde hablaremos con Lu Xian- dijo el maestro, luego sonrió con emoción -vamos a ver- Adrien podia jurar que en ese momento una gotita al estilo anime se resbalaba por su frente, resignado siguió al maestro a donde fuese que las dos chicas mencionadas estuvieran entrenando.

En la entrada de la academia Shinigami, hace aproximadamente 10 minutos...

-No puede ser, ya debería estar aquí- una chica de cabello azulado y ojos azules se encontraba sentada en lo alto de una columna de piedra, con sus piernas cruzadas en pose de meditación.

La chica llevaba media hora ahí, frente a ella se podia ver un estrecho sendero que era el camino que se tomaba para llegar a la academia, a pocos metros, como si se tratase de una cortina que guardaba celosamente la academia, una cascada cubría la pequeña abertura que daba paso al templo donde se formaban los shinigamis.

A pocos pasos de la columna donde la joven se encontraba existía otra columna y en medio de estas una puerta sencilla de madera. Una pequeña corriente de aire hizo que los cabellos de la chica se ondearan ligeramente, de repente una sonrisa se extendió al ver a una pelirroja pasando por en medio de la cascada, de un salto bajo de la columna corriendo al encuentro de su compañera.

-Meiling, al fin llegas- dijo la peli azulada.

-Lu Xian, me alegro de verte de nuevo- dijo la pelirroja, ambas sonrieron y para luego pasar por la puerta y entrar a la academia, caminaron por un aproximado de 5 minutos hasta llegar a un gran patio rodeado por una muralla, frente al patio se podían ver varias estructuras como casas de estilo antiguo.

-¿lista Lu Xian?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-estoy lista- respondió la mencionada.

Lu Xian lanzó una patada hacía Meiling, la cual esquivó sin problemas, enseguida respondió con un puñetazo. Pronto ambas comenzaron una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, los chicos que deambulaban a esa hora vieron con fascinación a ambas chicas y varios de ellos rodearon el patio sin meterse en la pelea, era algo muy frecuente.

Al otro lado de donde ambas chicas luchaban, salieron dos personas de uno de las estructuras, primero salió un anciano de baja estatura y tras de él un rubio que miró con sorpresa a ambas.

La mirada de Adrien reconoció a la chica y se sintió atrapado por sus movimientos, tanto que ni siquiera parpadeaba por el miedo de perderse cualquier detalle, cada paso que daba era elegante, parecía bailar.

De repente, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, haciendo que perdiera por un momento la concentración y bajará su guardia, esto fue aprovechado por la pelirroja, que logró asestarle una patada en su costado haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

-¿qué pasó Lu Xian?, No te dejes deslumbrar por el sol- dijo Meiling, evidentemente logró captar la razón de la pérdida de concentración de su compañera.

-ja- fue lo único que dijo en respuesta, mientras lanzaba un golpe a su contrincante.

Meiling esquivó el ataque y en su lugar bajo y barrio su pie para tratar de hacer que Lu Xian cayera, en respuesta, Lu Xian salto y dio una voltereta en el aire para caer detrás de Meiling, entonces con su pie empujó hacía adelante a Meiling, la cara de esta tocó el suelo y los vítores no se hicieron esperar, Lu Xian había ganado.

-suficiente señoritas, ah sido un espectáculo digno de admirar- dijo el maestro Fu, acercándose a las chicas, Lu Xian ayudaba a levantarse a Meiling.

-buenos días maestro- dijeron ambas haciendo una reverencia.

-Meiling, me alegra de que regresaras con bien- dijo mirando a la pelirroja, esta asintió sonriendo haciendo más notorias sus pecas -Lu Xian nesecitamos hablar, Adrien a despertado- El mencionado dio un paso al frente, sus miradas chocaron, ninguno de los dos supo porque, pero sintieron que se habían visto alguna vez, ahora que miraban los ojos del otro, pensaban en que tal vez en otra vida sus almas se habían encontrado.

-hola- saludo con timidez Adrien.

\- Maestro supongo que ya le explicó la situación y que se irá pronto- Lu Xian paso del saludo de Adrien y soltó tales palabras con desespero, como si tuviese miedo.

El maestro analizó la situación, miró a Adrien y luego a Lu Xian.

-Adrien se que te dije que tenias tiempo para tomar tu decisión pero... necesito que me digas tu respuesta ahora- Adrien se sorprendió y miró a Lu Xian, la mirada de ella parecía querer átravezar su cabeza y eso era una clara advertencia de que no lo querí ahí, por otro lado analizó sus opciones, si se quedaba recibiría un entrenamiento y si se iba podría buscar a sus padres, sin embargo si hacía lo segundo y lograba dar con ellos, ¿que posibilidades tendría de sobrevivir ahí afuera tomando en cuenta la gente peligrosa que lo buscaba?, la única disciplina aprendida que le serviría sería el esgrima, más allá de eso no es como si fuera a cargar con una espada todo el tiempo, entonces la primera opción se convirtió en la más viable, aprendería a defenderse, sólo quedaría llamar a Nathaly, la secretaria y amiga de sus padres para que ella comenzará a buscarlos.

-me quedaré- recibió una mirada fulminante de Lu Xian, Meiling por su lado miraba la escena divertida por la actitud de su compañera.

-perfecto, Lu Xian te entrenará- la aludida dio un respingo y fruncio el ceño.

-¡pero maestro, no puedo hacerlo, me niego!-

-tu lo salvaste, tu lo entrenas- sentenció dándose vuelta para dirigirse al interior del templo, Lu Xian lo siguió tratando de convencerlo de que alguien más lo entrenara.

-agh, ¡hubiera dejado que se lo comieran los animales salvajes!- grito exasperada, el maestro le miró de mala manera, Adrien se mantenía al margen de la situación, esperando que ella aceptase entrenarlo, simplemente le parecía increíble su manera de pelear.

-¡Lu Xian!- Exclamó el maestro, la peli azul se tapó la boca dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-lo siento maestro- dijo arodillandose y bajando su cabeza.

-esta bien ponte de pie, pero debes aceptar entrenarlo-

-hagamos un trato maestro- dijo levantándose y poniendo una mirada suspicaz, el maestro levantó una ceja preguntándose de que se tratara -Luka dijo que los Agreste eran buenos esgrimistas- continuo, dirigiéndose a una de las paredes donde estaba un soporte largo de madera con varias espadas tanto de madera como de metal, encima de este un techo para que las mismas no se dañaran ante el clima, Lu Xian agarró dos y camino hasta estar frente a Adrien.

-maestro, peleare con Adrien, si el llegase a vencerme no dudare en entrenarlo, de lo contrario el deberá irse- El maestro aceptó con un asentimiento, confiando tanto en los métodos de su estudiante como en la capacidad de Adrien.

Lu Xian lanzó la espada a Adrien, que por la sorpresa casi la tira, Lu Xian sonrió satisfecha, dando por sentado que ella ganaría.

-empecemos Adrien Agreste- sentenció apuntando a Adrien con la espada...

Continuará...


	3. Dolor

Notas...

hey... persona que me lees, es extrañó actualizar esto luego de mi pequeña crisis con la historia, eeeen fin, esta idea es mía y de alguna manera no puedo abandonarla asi sin más.

PhoenixChr8: bueno, veras para los diálogos uso guiones es decir, escribo de esta manera -bla bla bla- lo que esta en medio de los guiones, es dialogo del personaje y lo que esta fuera de ellos, es la narración... espero que con eso me entendieras.

Emely-nya: comprendo tus dudas, entiendo que en mi historia hay incoherencias, pero todo tiene su razon de ser, si lees algunos de mis fics, te vas a dar cuenta de que jamas dejo cabos sueltos y que cada tonteria que parece fuera de contexto termina siendo algun punto fundamental de la historia... la actitud de Marinette y Adrien se explica aqui y todo lo demas se explicara a su tiempo... lo que si dire es que Marinette lo iba a dejar con personas que pudieran ayudarlo, pero no pudo y la razon esta aqui... ella no es bipolar, sus actitudes son consecuencia de muchos eventos alrededor de ella.

Capitulo II: Dolor

Dispuesto a que Lu Xian le entrenará, se puso en posición de ataque, todos estaban en silencio, a la expectativa de que pasaría a continuación, de repente el silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido metálico que produjeron las espadas al chocar, ambos eran buenos con tácticas diferentes pero efectivas, la diferencia era que Lu Xian tiraba a matar, en esta ocasión se estaba conteniendo, ambos lo estaban haciendo.

-se que soy una mujer, pero no te contengas conmigo- dijo Lu Xian blandiendo su espada hábilmente para bloquear los ataques de Adrien.

-¿si no me quieres aquí, para que carajos me trajiste?- la pregunta sorprendió a Lu Xian siendo sinceros ni ella misma entendía el porque, perdió su concentración y Adrien aprovechó su descuido para tratar de dar una estocada, Lu Xian reaccionó esquivando a penas el ataque de Adrien.

No se digno en responderle, dejó pasar su pregunta y se empeñó en derrotarlo, el choque de espadas cada vez se volvió más fuerte, ambos cuerpos estaban siendo sometidos al estrés que conlleva una pelea en la academia Shinigami, muy pocas veces se había visto algo así. La lucha se prolongó un poco más y ambos empezaron a jadear por el cansancio, fue entonces que Lu Xian decidió terminar con la pelea, de manera grácil movió su cuerpo para lanzar dos ataques que dejaron a Adrien casi indefenzo, él lanzo un ataque que no estuvo seguro de si logro siquiera tocarla, ya que su espada había volado varios metros gracias a una certera patada de Lu Xian, salto para tratar de recuperarla, sin embargo la chica fue más rápida, salto más alto que él y girando en el aire pateo la espada lanzandola varios metros lejos de ahí.

-¡no!- su primera expresión fue de sorpresa, luego cayó de rodillas lamentándose por creerse débil, apretó su mano en un puño y golpeó el suelo con fuerza, su mente estaba saliendo del shock que, en general habían causado todos los acontecimientos recientes hasta llegar a ese lugar, estaba apunto de colapsar, tanto física como emocionalmente, aún asi se contuvo.

-¡Maldición!- susurró apretando más sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se hicieron blancos.

-Escuchame bien, Adrien Agreste- dijo Lu Xian dándole la espalda al rubio, quien alzó la cabeza para ponerle atención a la chica, esta le miró por sobre su hombro -toma este concejo si quieres, la verdad no me interesa, sin embargo, puedo decirte que no deberías reprimir lo que sientes o te ahogaras en cualquier momento si no lo dejas salir- Lu Xian comenzó a caminar alejándose de la escena, Adrien se sorprendió y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y la figura de la peli azul se volvió borrosa, alcanzó a ver como Lu Xian pasaba en frente de Meiling, se detuvo frente a la pelirroja y le susurró algo al oído, Meiling mostro una expresión de sorpresa y luego asintió con expresión sería dirigiéndole una mirada comprensiva, luego camino hasta el y se arrodilló a su altura.

-ella a dicho que te espera mañana a las 5 de la mañana en el patio- su cara fue de sorpresa, la pelirroja le sonrió y asintió antes de marcharse para seguir a su compañera.

El comprendió las palabras de Lu Xian, ella tenía razón, al parecer la chica era más sabía y madura a pesar de la edad, la dureza de su mirada se aplacaba con un dejó de tristeza que supo reconocer cuando le miró por sobre el hombro, Lu Xian era fuerte, él, él intentaba serlo pero en estos momentos sólo quería llorar, esta vez no lo reprimío y dejó que gruesas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, cada una representando todas la emociones contenidas desde que despertó, angustia, miedo, desesperación, confusión, un profundo dolor por la desaparición de sus padres, todo esto creó un shock que no le permitió reaccionar como una persona común lo haría.

Inevitablemente todas sus emociones explotaron en ese momento y el miedo fue el más sobresaliente de todos, estaba metido en un problema, es lo que podía pensar, en este caso ya estaba metido hasta el fondo, siendo imposible safarse de convertirse en un asesino profecional, a pesar de que no lo quisiera de esa manera, tenía que luchar por sus padres, aprender las disciplinas enseñadas en la academia le daría la oportunidad de protegerlos y en caso de encontrarse con esos sujetos poder vencerlos, sus lágrimas brotarón con más fuerza, se hizo el silencio, nadie se atrevió a reírse, porque sabían como era aquel dolor, aquel sentimiento de perder todo, simplemente lo acompañaron en su dolor.

-Lu Xian espera- dijo Meiling tocando el hombro de la peli azul.

-Meiling quiero estar sola- reclamo la chica sin voltear a mirarla.

-se como te sientes, se que estas confundida y no te presionare para que me digas tus razones-

-vamos al manantial- dijo sin voltear a mirarla, Meiling sólo la siguió sin decir nada.

Salieron por debajo de la cascada, al estar fuera, movieron sus manos suavemente hasta que la punta de sus dedos brillaron, ambas tocaron sus cabezas y encima de estas aparecieron capuchas negras con un filo dorado y luego una capa que las cubría completamente, era parte del entrenamiento y sólo se lograba al estar en armonía con el espíritu del bosque, sólo entonces la naturaleza les daba lo que fuera que ellas necesitacen, así mismo, el bosque abrió un camino que las llevaría a su destino, luego de caminar media hora, llegaron al pie de un pequeño cerro y comenzaron a subir por el hasta llegar a la entrada de una pequeña cueva, extrañamente desde el interior de esta corría una fresca y suave brisa, en cuanto Lu Xian la sintió corrió al interior de la cueva con desespero, pues en el interior de esta se escondía un hermoso manantial natural y además, era uno de los pocos lugares donde podía comunicarse con su madre.

Una pequeña luz se vio al final de la cueva y lo que en un principio era tierra se convirtió en pasto a lo largo del camino al interior del manantial, cuando vio el agua se sacó los zapatos como pudo y los tiro aún lado, las prendas de ropa desaparecieron de su cuerpo una por una dejándola sólo con las vendas que sostenían su pecho y con sus bragas, enseguida llego a la orilla del lago se lanzó directo al agua nadando de espaldas hacía la cascada, miró al cielo azul que se lograba ver gracias a un hueco gigante en el techo de la cueva, la naturaleza era generosa con aquellos que la respetaban y cuidaban, aquel hoyo gigante se formaba sólo cuando ellas estaban ahí, sobre la existencia de ese pequeño paraíso sólo la sabían unas cuantas personas en la academia, Luka y su hermana Juleka, Nino, Alya, Plagg, Meiling, el maestro Fu y ella.

-ah, necesitaba esto- suspiro dejándose llevar por el agua.

-¿Estás bien?- cuestionó Meiling acercándose a ella, fruncio el ceño y se sumergió en el agua para después emerger y salpicar un poco a Meiling.

-estoy...- dijo pero su frase quedó inconclusa al no encontrar una palabra adecuada para responder a su amiga.

-Bien, quizá sería bueno que empieces contándome que ocurrió en el bosque- sugirió Meiling, Lu Xian asintió.

-cargue en mi espalda al chico y cuando quise caminar con el a la ciudad para dejarlo en algún hospital, el bosque cerro el camino frente a mi, no podía ubicarme y estaba muy confundida, supongo que aún lo estoy debido a las palabras del espíritu del bosque, no fue nada concreto así que desconozco que quiere realmente-

-entonces, tu madre te hablo para que no lo llevarás a la ciudad- concluyó Meiling.

-como dije no se que es lo que mi madre quiere, sólo dijo "el camino del guerrero no es a donde el quiere ir, sino a donde el destino lo lleva", entiendo un poco pero no se que tiene que ver con el rubio y conmigo- dijo Lu Xian.

-¿por qué no intentas hablar con tu madre ahora?- Lu Xian, asintió y comenzó a nadar formando un gran círculo en el agua, a su paso, el agua brillo de color dorado y luego de hacer símbolos que sólo ella entendía la voz de una mujer se hizo escuchar.

-pequeña se para que me has llamado, hija mía te lo explicaré todo-

Continuará...


	4. CapítuloIII: Primer día de entrenamiento

Notas...

hola

bueno, admito que no es un capítulo muy interesante pero es necesario y tendra una segunda parte pronto asi que... epero que les guste :v

Capitulo III: Primer día de entrenamiento

La mañana se abría paso en su sistema, lo sabía, en especial porque sus huesos sufrían por el frío de la madrugada.

¿Qué hora era?

Lo más seguro es que fueran las 4, al ser su hora habitual de despertar. Ni siquiera en los días de descanso podía despertarse tarde, eso era culpa en parte de su madre, desde su llegada a la academia le inculcó una puntualidad impecable, y aún sabiendo que si se volvía a acostar se dormiria, prefería levantarse y cumplir con el horario habitual.

Se levantó del futon y tomando sus ropas se dirigió al baño del fondo de las habitaciones que compartía con las demás chicas de la academia.

A su paso por el largo pasillo con piso de madera, las estudiantes le saludaban con respeto, llamándola Ladybug, era bien sabido por cada estudiante ahí que era una asesina desalmada y la mejor de la academia, era por eso mismo que sus misiones eran pocas y sólo iba cuando era necesario o cuando estaba aburrida. Entrenaba a varios estudiantes, sin embargo estos no resistían su duro entrenamiento y a la semana pedían el cambio de tutor.

Pocos habían sobrevivido y llenado sus expectativas. Sus compañeros por otro lado aunque eran duros en sus entrenamientos daban ciertas libertades a sus estudiantes. Meiling enseñaba lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, Alya enseñaba el uso de armas modernas y programas para hackear los mejores sistemas de seguridad informática, Juleka y Luka enseñaban investigación y espionaje. Lu Xian por su parte enseñaba el uso de armas ancestrales, era la mejor con la espada, el arco y las flechas, los chacos y muchas otras armas más, es por eso que era considerada la mejor asesina y a pulso se había ganado ese apodo.

El apodo de su madre.

Ella había estado ahí, pretendió huir de su destino y las consecuencias fueron desastrosas, perdió a su esposo y tuvo que huir junto con su hija al lugar donde nació y creció. Sabine Cheng. Marinette Dupain Cheng, su sucesora y su hija, aunque tuvo que cambiar su nombre al llegar ahí, los compañeros de su madre, de la academia, los rescataron y a la edad de 4 años comenzaron a entrenarlá duramente en todas las disciplinas.

Recordaba vividamente todos los golpes y aún tenía cicatrices de ello, en especial la de su primer trabajo, una cicatriz que no se veía debido a su tatuaje en la espalda, la cicatriz podías verla sólo si te acercabas y tocabas su espalda, pero obviamente nadie se atrevería a tocarla, a excepción claro, de sus amigos.

Desde sus 15 años habían asumido la posición de maestros, unos entrenaban a los futuros asesinos. Otros en cambio daban clases a aquellos que no tenían intención de quedarse a ganar dinero para el lugar que les dio un hogar cuando no tenían nada.

Los chicos que daban clases normales también estaban entrenados en el arte de asesinar, sólo que las misiones a las que iban eran pocas, debido a su conocimiento en materias que eran dictadas en escuelas, como matemáticas, lengua, biología, entre otras, básicamente los preparaban para que cuando salieran de ahí pudieran trabajar.

La academia funcionaba como un bachillerato, a los que estaban por cumplir la mayoría de edad se les daba la facilidad de escoger una carrera, contabilidad era la más demandada, pero también se formaban en carreras artísticas.

La mezcla de nacionalidades les hacía exitosos, porque se relacionaban bien en cualquier país en el que fueran ubicados, la asignación de identidades no era problema, el problema era crear una historia del origen de cada uno y que lo asimilaran y no olvidarán que debían decir en cuanto comenzarán sus nuevas vidas. La academia por suerte tenía convenios con los gobiernos de todo el mundo, contrataban sus servicios y a cambió entregaban identidades falsas y dinero.

Terminó de bañarse y se vistió, no sin antes ponerse las vendas alrededor de su pecho, había veces en las que odiaba ser mujer, si no lo fuese nada le estorbaría, o bueno... se podría decir que nada.

Eran al rededor de las 4:30 y la mañana como todas era fría, a esa hora sólo los jóvenes que tenían rango de maestros estaban despiertos, algunos preparando sus clases, otros entrenando un poco antes de ocuparse de los estudiantes o quehaceres de la academia.

A esa hora en la cocina no había nadie, puesto que el desayuno comenzaba a servirse a partir de las 6 hasta las 8 de la mañana, cada estudiante si quería comer tenía la responsabilidad de levantarse por si mismo. Tomo un par de frutas y dos panes y salió finalmente de ahí degustando una manzana, antes de salir al patio tomo el bolso que solía llevar cuando entrenaba a la intemperie y se lo ató a la cintura.

Al salir al patio principal el aire frío de la mañana la recibió, arremolinandose en su rostro en una brisa parecida a una caricia, sonrió entendiendo que su madre le daba los buenos días.

-buenos días a ti también mamá-

Comenzó su calentamiento matutino, tomando una espada de la estantería a un lado del patio. Se sentó en medio del patio con su espada en sus piernas, esto para equilibrar su energía con el ambiente. Su madre había sido muy estricta, aunque eso había servido para que se hiciera fuerte y se distrajera de la pérdida de su padre.

Cuando sintió que estaba bien se levantó con su espada en mano, la hizo girar en su mano varias veces antes de ponerse en posición de ataque, varios ojos curiosos miraban la escena.

Lu Xian parecía bailar con la espada, en sincronía con su alrededor. Las hojas de los árboles bailaron en la misma dirección en la que movía su espada.

Desde lejos, unos ojos verdes vigilaban la figura de la chica, mientras el sol comenzaba a hacer su entrada iluminando si silueta. Faltaban algunos minutos para las 6 y Adrien estaba listo para su primer día de entrenamiento, aunque no le molestaría quedarse mirando a la chica todo el día.

 ** _Continuará..._**


End file.
